Queen of the Glittering Caves Quest
by thelilspud
Summary: A ranger who is actually a queen helps Thorin take back his mountain, Laecla thought she had gone through most adventures in her life, but there was one she hadn't yet and a certain dwarf will teach her during this journey. Bofur/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my darlings, my new story the main character is called Laecla Jadeguard Queen of the Glittering Caves (don't that name just sound so fancy tehehe) and her love interest is Bofur, I want the love story to be slow but not to the point where you are snoring your head off bored slow :P I hope you enjoy my munchkins and please PM's and Reviews I adore even criticism :) I have tried to use the correct Tolkien information but I apologise now if I have certain details wrong :( I do not own The Hobbit characters (such a shame I'd love a load of dwarves to help me clean up the house) however I do own my character Lae :) Enjoyyyyyyy :P FWI Tharkun is Gandalf's name that the Dwarfs gave him (see I do my research ;) )_**

* * *

Always the same with Gandalf, ever since I was a twenty years old, he was late. Again. Smiling to myself I stroked Suldal my darling horse who has been with me since a young dwarf, we have been on many adventures and she always seemed to find her way to me.

"What are we going to do with Tharkun?" I mumble to her as she stomps her hooves, smiling again I lean my head back basking in the sun while I can, I know what the weather is like near Bree it changes all the time. Humming a tune I can see a few figures in the distance, grinning I nudge Suldal to trot as we go meet the lovely company of Dwarves I am to accompany to the Lonely Mountain to defeat Smaug the dragon, I swear to Gandalf if I die on this quest for him I am coming back to haunt him! Smiling I see Gandalf up front leading the strange band of dwarves, I cannot tell you how It warms my heart to see my kin out and about instead of mining away in those mountains.

"Tharkun! What time do you call this my old friend?" I grin at him as he chuckles good naturedly.

"Ah my dear Laecla, I'm afraid we will have to wait to introduce everyone till we get to Bree, a good two hours I'm sure you can wait that long my dear." His blue eyes twinkle at me with amusement which makes me laugh and nod, Suldal steps in time with his horse. "How have you been friend?"

"Quite well, I rode far to see you old friend."

"Ah as did I my Queen." I frowned at him jokingly.

"Now now my grey pilgrim we are not resorting to titles are we?" He chuckled again and tapped my hand. We chatted for a while till we arrived at the Inn, the Prancing Pony, and allowed the stable boy to brush them down. I gave a quick kiss to Suldal. "Be good my friend." We entered the Inn and all sat at the tables and all the dwarves turned to me making a slight blush raise up my cheeks. As I looked at them all one caught my eye, he had a flapping hat on with two braids in his hair like pigtails and a moustache but what really caught my eye was the twinkling look he had in his eyes and the cheery grin that was on his face.

"Now my friend it is time to introduce the rest of the company." He pointed to each dwarf and then the hobbit while stating the names. "Dori, Nori, Ori and then Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili, now the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield and this is our burglar Mister Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Smiling at them all I bowed towards Thorin.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Looking again at the dwarf who had the twinkling eyes, from what Gandalf said his name is Bofur.

"Now time to introduce yourself she-dwarf." Thorin's dark tone stated, I'm guessing he was not happy with having a female dwarf on his quest, lucky for him I can look after myself, I have since I was a young dwarf.

"I go by many names my King, which one would you like." I try not to smile as I see the two youngest of the company step forward in curiosity before realising what they had done and stepped back.

"Tell us your names then."

"The race of men calls me Onoalith of the Númenóreans. The race of Hobbits calls me Elebrylla Bolger of Bree. The race of Elves calls me Vywien Evenstar. The wizards call me Incánus, Lady of the Balrogs. And my kin the Dwarves call me Laecla Jadeguard, Queen of the Glittering Caves." Wow that sounded more dramatic than it meant to but oh well. Thorin looked shocked as did most of the other dwarves whereas Gandalf had that little grin on his face which proposed he knew things that no one else did. Thorin stood and bowed to me, now it's my turn to be shocked!

"My Queen I apologise for my rude behaviour." Smiling I stood also and kissed his cheek.

"I have been watching you for most of my life my King to protect you; I will be honoured to follow you to the Erebor and help." He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. We sat down once again and I glanced over at Gandalf who gave me a little nod, phew so I did the right thing. I may be a 'Queen' but in the Glittering Caves there is only a small clan which is getting smaller and smaller every decade. After a few hours of chatting we were all scattered around the pub, I was sat near the fire watching the flames caress the wood, I didn't even notice I had a few dwarves around me until someone poked me. Jumping slightly I looked away from the fire and see Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Biblo and Balin sat around me, smiling slightly I tilted my head.

"Hello Queen Laecla we we-"

"Please before you even start talking, there is no need to call me Queen you can call me what ever you want just not queen." Kili grinned and nodded.

"We were wondering as to why the race of men call you Onoalith of the Númenóreans?" Balin asked and I grinned as I leant back in my chair and took a sip of my ale.

"I have always been a curious and adventurous dwarf, you can ask Tharkun, I travelled to the Númenóreans, have you ever heard of it?" They all shook their heads and I couldn't help but smile. "Here let me tell you about it. The Númenóreans, also called Elenna-nórë or Westernesse, is a huge island located in the Sundering Seas to the west of Middle-Earth. The inhabitants' cessesation of the service to Eru Ilúvator and the rebellion against the Valar led to the downfall and death to most of the population. I went to seek adventure, and adventure I found upon that Island, it is not a happy place any more, memories are too thick there with the killing and slaying of others I was only there for a year before I left."

"You mentioned Wizards call you Incánus, Lady of the Balrogs? Why do they call you that." A sad smile crossed my face.

"Perhaps I shall leave these mysteries till we are on the road to keep you all entertained? They all nodded and I settled down in my chair.

"Quite a good story teller lass, like me self." Bofur mentioned with a soft smile, a gentle blush stroked across my face and I tried to smile back without looking demented.

"Quite a compliment from an accomplished story teller like yourself Mister Bofur." He laughed and shook his head.

"Time to sleep lass before you and me speak into the night and no one gets any sleep. " Laughing myself I nodded and cuddled a little into the armchair opposite me, wrapping my arms around my neck I closed my eyes and slowly sleep started pulling me away. But not before I felt someone put a jacket over me and walk away, I opened my eyes slightly and see Bofur and Balin walking away chatting. Smiling I snuggled into the jacket and felt sleep start to drift me away again and I happily followed it.

* * *

**_First chapter, do you like it? :)_**


	2. Story time

**_Hello my darlings, next chapter for you :) I do not own the Hobbit characters but I do Lae, thank you so much for the reviews and the PM's! Means such a lot to me when people take the time to read and write back to me :)! Enjoy my darlings!_**

* * *

Huffing under my breath I pull my cloak closer to myself as rain pours down onto all of us, such a _lovely_ day to go travelling; I look ahead and see Bilbo in just his coat holding onto the reigns of his pony. Holding in a smile I nudge Suldal forward and search through my items and find my spare cloak, as Suldal comes up even with the Hobbit I wrap the cloak around his shoulders. He sends me a grateful look and cuddles down into it. Smiling softly at him and rub his shoulder.

"Do not worry my dear Hobbit, I can feel the rain will leave by tonight, you can sleep dry tonight, do not despair. I think you are doing very well for someone who has never been on adventure before." He gives me a shocked look and then a small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, grinning back I let Suldal fall back in line but not before I see Thorin give me a gentle smile.

"Here, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori whined and the smile on my face grew.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied with a huff, well it is all right and dandy for him as he has that huge hat it kept him dry.

"Are there any?" Bilbo's voice popped up.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"Yes there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." I smile at this, remembering that strange Wizard who looked after me that one year when I fell down a hill (more painful than it sounds).

"Is he a great Wizard or is he … more like you?" Snorting I cover my mouth with my hand holding in the giggles that were ready to erupt, Bilbo sure has guts!

"I think he's a very good Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world. Though you should ask Laecla she lived with him for a year helping with the green forest." Bilbo turned to me and I gave him a happy smile and a nod.

Finally we arrive at an abandoned farm house, though; the even happier news is that the rain has stopped. Thorin stared at the house and nodded to us.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" I smirked a little at them as I dismounted Suldal. I whispered in her ear saying to keep close to me and to keep an eye on the two brothers, she neighed slightly and let me take her saddle and bags off her back and quickly giving her a rub down then letting her walk on over to Fili. Groaning I yanked up the items onto my shoulders and walk over to where Bofur and Bifur were sat. I smiled at them both while putting my saddle and that on the floor and sit down. Groaning again softly I rub my legs from where the rain had soaked into my riding trousers making them stick. I glanced up as I heard Gandalf muttering and storming off; shocked I look over to see Thorin shake his head. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Sighing I glance to Bofur and send him an unsure smile, he rolls his eyes jokingly and comes and sits by me.

"Now lass, I'm pretty sure me old ears heard you say you'll tell us a story last night?" Laughing I nod.

"Have you been to the Glittering Caves before Mister Bofur?" He shook his head and leant up against the log behind us; Bilbo joined us and sat on the other side of me.

"When I was a young Dwarf master Hobbit and Dwarf I was a very curious she-dwarf and asked all sorts of questions and discovered things I shouldn't have. You see deep into the White Mountains for many miles and further still there are pathways, tunnels and chambers which carry on for miles upon miles, the Dwarves loved the White Mountain as it was or is an ore-filled cave." I smile and lean against the log as well also leaning against Bofur.

"Now one of the two fortresses built by Númedrealy (spelling sorry) guarding the Fords of Isen, Angrenost – it's now called Isenguard – being the other. Like Angrenost to the north it was initially well guarded, but as the population of Calenardhon – you know the land as Rohan – dwindled it was deemed unimportant, until it was only ruled by a hereditary guard who intermarried with Dunlendings." Accepting a drink off Balin I carried on with my history lesson and noticed I had a little audience now.

"When Cirion, Steward of Gondor at the time, gave Calenardhon to the Ėothéod, the Glittering Caves were transferred into Rohirrim care, who named it Súthburg – southern burg dear Biblo. During the reign of Helm Hammerhead (this is what they called my home), Dunlendings attacked from Isenguard and across the river Isen Rohan. Edoras was taken and Helm and much of his people retreated to Súthberg. Now not many dwarves or men live in the caves or caverns anymore." Smiling I motion Bilbo over to get his food. Smiling wistfully I turn to the dwarves. "You would love it there; it's beautiful nothing like Erebor but beautiful in its own way.

"Do your clan miss you?" I bite my lips and give a small smile.

"I have no clan or kin any more Dwalin, I lost both when I was fourteen years of age." He looked guilty and patted my ankle which was closest to him, for such a strong and fierce looking dwarf he was exceedingly sweet to me, well since I had been here anyway.

"Sorry lass." I grinned at him and waved my hand.

"Now Mister Dwalin you have nothing to apologise for but if you really really feel sorry, you can always get me a bowl of soup." I smirked slightly and he laughed rising from where he sat. Turning to Bofur I grinned. "I didn't think that would actually work!" He snickered softly and shook his head while standing up also going to help Bombur serve out the food.

Smiling I turn to Balin to talk but then Kili and Fili burst through the tree's yelling to Thorin.

"Trolls, eating horses, Bilbo!"

Snarling at the two youngest dwarves, I yank myself off the ground, and run as fast as I can into the trees dragging my two swords from my back ready to kill these trolls for even hurting Bilbo, where on earth was Gandalf when you needed him?

* * *

**_Mwah hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**


	3. Trolls, Trolls, Trolls Galore

**_Hello my darlings another chapter for you in a space of seven days :O you lucky bunch and my poor brain :') Thank you for my reviews and PM's! I do not own the Hobbit characters but I do Laecla :)_**

**_A special thank you to Lionheart who is reading my story on her poor phone, I hope you enjoy this chapter darling and for making me have a quick laugh to myself :) BrownEyedGirl87 for commenting on the start of the story :) Lady Izel for making me giggle :P And Imogen Color for the quick comment which helped me give Laecla some more details :D _**

**_Now on with the story my darlings ENJOY! And please Review and PM moi :P_**

* * *

Running through the trees I quickly duck behind a trunk as I see a huge mass of fat stumble past me with two horses, a snarl nearly ripped out of my throat when I saw poor Suldal in that Troll's clutches. Breathing out slowly, I glance around me to see Kili and Fili on my left side. Kili gave me a soft nod before leaping out into the clearing after the Troll had sat down.

"Drop Him!" Shock hit me as I heard his growl, I couldn't believe little Kili could growl like that, well that thought alone can bring a smile to any ones face if they looked at Kili and heard the growl. Hiding the smile that appeared on my face I heard a thump and realised all the rest of the dwarves had jumped into the clearing as well, following all I could see is chaos ensuing. Seeing Ori dangling by his foot I leaped to his aid and slashed the troll in the calf of his leg while trying to catch Ori aswell, fortunately Nori had grabbed his brother. Running forward I slashed another trolls legs and scampered away as soon as it turned, huffing slightly I leapt off a leg and plunged the sword into another's arm, but even I could tell swords will do nothing to these troll's it is like they are made of stone. Before I know it I see two of the trolls holding Bilbo by his legs and arms, shit!

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Scared I turn to Thorin and see an irritated look directed at Bilbo before stabbing his sword into the ground. We all followed, although Ori huffed and flung his on the floor with some attitude, again I had to hide a smile, who said following some dwarves around wouldn't be entertaining? My thoughts were interrupted as I was shoved into a smelly potato bag and flung on top of Kili, giving him a small grin I roll off him.

"Lae you should really lose some weight." Glaring I kicked him in the shoulder while watching Bofur and all the other dwarves being turned on a spit above a fire. Sighing I laid back thinking of a way to get out of this, where is Gandalf when you need him? Biting my lip I try and turn but Kili at that precise moment thought it would be a good idea to lie on my ankles. Growling in my throat I try to wiggle and ignore everything else until I got my ankle unhooked from Kili's fat ass head. Or I tried to ignore everything but a conversation caught my ears, looking up I see Bilbo sat up and facing up todays the trolls, what on Middle-Earth did I miss?

"Yes yes, I am telling you, the secret is … tooo skin them first." I swear my eyebrows have disappeared into my hair and have gone forever, excuse me Mister Bilbo Baggins? And obviously this did not go down well with the other dwarves I can hear threats being shouted out.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." Mumbling a curse I looked around and found Thorin's gaze on me looking worried.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff them, I say, boots and all." A thought suddenly hit me. Staring at Bilbo I smile, sneaky little hobbit trying to give us time I can see the dawn approaching.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." Another troll said while picking up Bombur, all of us yelled even Bilbo but then he stopped himself and I could see the cogs in his head working.

"No! Not that one, he's um infected!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his … er tubes." I grin a little and then groan as Bombur was thrown back onto the pile, bloody dwarf needs to lose some weight! "In fact they all have, they're infected with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Good old Bilbo, if we get out of this I'm going to hug and kiss that brave quick thinking hobbit! And then of course these stupid dwarves have to go ruin it all starting with Oin.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Snorting a laugh I glance at the young prince, really, such a good insult really. And now they are all carrying on with the insults to poor Bilbo, I look at Thorin who nods and kicks Kili which suddenly shuts them all up.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Snorting again, I know so lady like, at Kili, seriously?

"We're riddled."

"Yes, we are riddled!" A Troll looked angry, uh oh I think we may have been caught in the lie before it even has begun.

"What would you have us do then, let 'em all go?"

"Well…" Oh Bilbo no!

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret!?" Bilbo seemed more insulted by the fact he was called a ferret than the whole thing of that we are going to be eaten!

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!" Oh thank Aulë! That wizard certainly knows how to make an entrance, specially the whole splitting a rock and turning the trolls into stone, wooo go Gandalf! Groaning slightly I wiggled around in the bag and waited for someone to help me. My hero was not a knight in white armour however a dwarf with pigtails and a flappy hat. Grinning he looks down at the bag.

"Need some help lass?" Smiling gratefully back up at him.

"If you could be a darling Bofur, could you please please help?" I pout slightly which causes a laugh to escape his lips and his eyes crinkle making him look dashing. He quickly untied the rope and picked me up out of the sack, tripping up over my feet (as usual) I end up falling right into his chest. Looking up I can see his grin growing larger and a infernal blush was spreading up on my cheeks and down my neck.

"Now you don't have to throw yourself at me lass, a simple thank you is enough" I laugh and stand back up with Bofur's help. Bowing low I grin.

"Oh thank you my white knight, Bofur!"

"That's more like it, but you can throw yourself back at me anytime you want lass. I'll make sure to catch you!" He gave me a cheeky wink and the blush grew. Shaking my head a small smile makes its way onto my face and bite my lip to stop it, he's already walking back over to his family but looks back over his shoulder to check I'm following the rest of the dwarves. Following, like I was supposed to, the other dwarves I skip over to Bilbo who stood near the back looking awkward. Grinning a mischievous grin, I call his name and quickly pick him up in a hug swinging a bit from side to while placing a kiss in his curly hair.

"My dear, clever Hobbit, thank you Bilbo!" He blushes profusely and stutters, giggling I place him down and throw an arm around his shoulder. His face was bright red, placing a kiss on his cheek I walked on till I was between the two young princes. Raising my arms I gave both of them a swift smack on the back of both of their heads.

"OW!" Smirking I raised my eyebrows.

"Do not get Bilbo into trouble because you couldn't do your own job properly!" They sheepishly smiled and nodded, smiling innocent I went back to stand with Bilbo. "Do not mind them Bilbo, they are young. Do not think before they act, plus they only want to prove to their Uncle they are ready for the throne." He gives me a small smile and nods.

"Thank you Laecla, for supporting me." Grinning I wave my hand around carelessly.

"It's nice to have someone around who can relate to Bilbo and please call me Lae." Nodding he carries on walking beside me until we come to the troll mine, pulling a disgusted face I stay outside with Fili and Kili and Bilbo. Sitting on the rock nearby I start to doze off until I feel some one sit by me, opening one eye I see Bofur's cheeky grin and give in to a little smile then carry on dozing while leaning against his side after from his arm slid around my shoulders to support me. Mumbling soft words into my ear his words helped whisper me into sleep.

Or I did until a shout spread across the dwarves waking me back up in fear this time with Bofur standing in front of me with his axe ready.

* * *

**_Chapter three for you darlings, I hope you enjoy reading this as I liked writing it. Please review and PM me :D _**


	4. Travel, run and travel

**_Mwah I'm sorry my darling readers, I've had the unfortunate experience of being ill and then moving so no chance of getting on my laptop :( Please don't be mad! I do not own the Hobbit characters but I do own my OC :) Please please enjoy and review :) I hope this chapter is worth the wait, if not let me have chance to run away screaming first :P_**

* * *

_Sitting on the rock nearby I start to doze off until I feel some one sit by me, opening one eye I see Bofur's cheeky grin and give in to a little smile then carry on dozing while leaning against his side after from his arm slid around my shoulders to support me. Mumbling soft words into my ear his words helped whisper me into sleep. Or I did until a shout spread across the dwarves waking me back up in fear this time with Bofur standing in front of me with his axe ready._

* * *

Quickly leaping to my feet I grab the two swords from my back and focus on the bushes and trees that are rustling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bofur step closer towards me as do the two young princes, smiling a little I pull Bilbo behind me ready to strike anything. A sledge flew through the trees with a familiar wizard on top of it, a grin stretches across my face and I sheath my swords and quickly move forward.

"Radagast!" The wizard looks around till he spots me; a gentle smile tugs at his lips.

"My treasured Queen," laughing gently I place my hand on Bofur's to lower his axe, sending me an unsure look he lowers it but stands forward to be beside me. I turn to talk to him and the other dwarves as Gandalf takes Radagast aside.

"So you really are a queen?" Kili looks at me with awe. Snorting slightly I cock an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Kili and you're a prince" I pretend to look shocked which makes Fili snigger, smirking a little I lean against Bofur's shoulder, I'm still tired from not sleeping, being shoved into a potato bag and the whole Troll experience. A hand slides around my waist and holds me closer, I look up at the Dwarf in question and he gives me a charming grin, trying to hide the blush I snuggle into his side a little which causes Bofur to chuckle.

"Comfortable my Queen?" He asks while tenderly pushing a curl behind my ear, laughing slightly I look back up into his brown eyes.

"Quite my white knight." Amusement sparkles in those eyes and his arm pulls me more firmly against his side. Looking forward I see Fili and Kili give each other smirks and nudge each other with their elbows, rolling my eyes I place my head on Bofur's shoulder, even though I am a dwarf I tend to be a bit smaller so I can easily rest my head on Bofur's shoulder comfortably. Sighing contently, I wrap a hand around his waist and can't resist the smile that was slowly spreading across my face while Bofur holds me securely to him. Suddenly a howl rips through the quiet, gasping slightly I grasp Bofur's arm and grab Bilbo pulling him close.

"Was that a wolf? Are there … are there wolves out there?" His wide eyes shone up at me, I let go of Bofur as he let go of me readying our weapons.

"Bilbo, stay by me." I whisper and glance around the glade we are in.

"Wolves? That is no wolf!" I gulp slightly, suddenly a warg leaps out of the bushes and trees into the midst of the company, I drew Bilbo by my hip and held in a snarl. Thorin managed to slice into the animal and kill it; however another warg was already running at us and that one was taken out by Kili and his arrows, Dwalin helped by slamming the warg over the head by his hammer. Flinching I look away, I hate violence of any kind but this was needed I guess. A hand grasps mine and squeezes it, giving an appreciative smile to Bilbo I squeeze his hands too.

""Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin snarled and threw the warg down.

"Orc pack?" The young Hobbit gasps and I hold his hand tighter giving a worried look to Bofur who was also looking at the Hobbit also worrying.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf's voice boomed out and his face was like thunder, biting my lip I step closer to Bilbo.

"No one!"

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Oh well, that's just great!

"We have to get out of here!" You can say that again Dwalin! Ori came bursting through the bushes.

"We can't! We have no ponies left; they bolted!" Suldal please be safe!

"I'll draw them off."

"No Radagast! You'll be killed!" I whimper; I don't want another friend to die.

"These are Gundabad wargs; they will out run you!"

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try!" His sly smirk drew everyone's gaze, sighing slightly I shake my head, I'm going to kill that crazy Wizard myself if he gets hurt!

We wait till we hear Radagast flying through the trees and out into the clearing, that's when we all start to run. We run across the rocky terrain, I can see Radagast in the distance toying with the Wargs, shaking my head I keep running between Bifur and Nori. Seeing the Wargs come closer we all quickly hide behind the rocks, trying to hide my gasping breath I feel Bifur tap my hand encouragingly, I give him a quick smile and then we are off running again, honestly I feel as if my side is being stabbed. We continue to run until a warg comes running near us again, we hide behind another rock however Ori didn't stop in time, Thorin managed to pull him back behind the rock just in time. Again we run but I see Thorin stop by Gandalf and growl at him. Worrying my eyebrows raise as I see Gandalfs nervous face, what is that old coot up to now? I glance round and see a Warg stop and sniff the air, crap! I motion to Thorin who also looks towards the Warg also; we quickly get the Dwarves to hide behind another boulder. We can all hear a growling and a click of claws on the rock above our heads; I try to push myself further against the rock to hide. I see Kili jump out in front of us all and shoot the Warg and Orc, they fell but they screeched, even with Dwalin, Bifur and Thorin killing them the other Wargs had turned to us.

"RUN!" I quickly follow Nori as we sprint across the glade, we can almost hear the snapping of the Wargs. We only get too a clearing with a huge rock in the middle, we centre ourselves around. Bilbo was in the middle of all of us. I keep an eye on him and Bofur, my swords glint in the sunlight. Everyone was screaming at each other especially Thorin.

"This way you fools!" Turning I see Gandalf going down a hole between two, confused I followed him and jumped down the crack but not before I grab Bilbo and pull him down also. Bilbo started trembling, I hugged him softly:

"It's okay Bilbo, it's over now!" I mumble in his ear while everyone starts sliding down into the hole. Bofur slid down and I smiled at him as he started walking over, Bilbo let go of me and he walked away then I was entwined in Bofurs arms as he pulled me up against his chest. Softly exhaling, I wrap my arms around his waist as his arms are around my shoulders; I nuzzle my head into the area where his neck meets his shoulder.

"Are you okay Lae?" Nodding I snuggle closer and his arms wrap further around me.

"Are you okay my Bofur?"

"Takes more than a few Wargs to hurt me lass." Chuckling slightly I look up and see his usual grin but his eyes were serious for once. "I was worried about you Lae." Giving him a kind smile as I stroke his cheek and whisper in his ear: "I have my white knight in shining armour I will always be fine." His one hand reaches up and holds my hand against his cheek; his eyes are sparkling with amusement and mischief. Before he could say anything Dwalin shouted out that there was a tunnel and whether we should follow it.

"Follow it of course." Bofur shouted back and unwrapped his arms from around me but he then offered me his arm, smiling I tucked me hand into his elbow and followed him. We walked through a tunnel thing; Bofur kept hold of my hand as we walked through and checked every few minutes to see if I was okay. We reached the end and ended up on a platform full of bright light, looking over I see Imraldis, Bofur pulls me over to him and wraps his arms around my waist, smiling up at him I lean back against his chest.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo's awed whisper reaches all our ears.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." My eyes glimpsed over the gentle slopping buildings and placid waterfalls, this was my home for a few years under the guidance of Lord Elrond.

Thorins snarl suddenly broke through the quiet of the valley: "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." This of course caused Gandalf to get angry once again at the King.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!"

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin sneered.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. This is why you will leave the talking to me." We all followed him, Bofur sent me a little grin and tucked my hand into his elbow and lead me down making sure I don't trip over, sending him a quick thankful look. We finally reach Rivendell and stand looking around with awe.

"Vywien Evenstar. How nice to see you again." Flinching slightly I turn round to see an elf who I really wished wasn't there …..

* * *

**_Mwah sorry its short but I will hopefully get a new chapter up soon in the next week! Love you all please review it makes me so happy!_**


	5. There's a history to everyone

**_Hello my darlings :P Sorry to leave you in suspense MWAHAHA ;) Right any way on with the story :P Adore all my reviews and PM's you have sent me absolutely worship them all ;) This story allows me to keep watching the Hobbit, not that I need an excuse mind you total LOTR and Hobbit nerd over here along with all the girls in my dorm :') I hope you enjoy this chapter, please please please review :D _**

* * *

Exhaling slowly I turn towards the Elf who stood before Gandalf, regarding him with a stern expression I give a little mocking bow.

"Lindir" I sneer slightly while never breaking eye contact with my old 'friend'.

"I see you have aged." Heated snorts and murmurs were behind me by my darling dwarves who each in turn I have become very attached to.

"I see that stick is still up your ass." I snarky voice back with my traditional smirk radiating across my face as his turns a light shade of red, serves him right! Gandalf's slight cough brought both of our gazes to him, his eyes with glittering with amusement at me but his tilted head and staff pointing at Lindir makes me take a step back and bow my head in respect to the Wizard. "My apologises Tharkun, it has been an age since I last saw my old betrothed." He inclines his head softly while those blue eyes of his glare into my own, reflecting my sadness and anger at the Elf before us.

"Mithrandir"

"Hello Lindir." His smile turns towards the Elf, rolling my eyes I turn to the Dwarves hoping the understand my annoyance but instead I see unsure looks and confusion instead.

"My friends it's a story that needs to be told in full not short, have patience when we come to sit alone I will tell you all."

"Yes we will!" Thorin's stern tone broke through the silence, apart from Gandalf and Lindir's Elvish, turning my gaze to him I cock an eyebrow.

"My dear King you lose faith in me already? You know the story of a Dwarf and Elf but you do not realise I am one of the characters, not by choice my friend." Those stern eyes suddenly soften as his hand reaches up to be placed on my shoulder. Shock ran through me as he pulled me into a hug, eyes as wide as saucer's I place my arms around him.

"My Queen, tell me it's not true." Shaking my head I bowed it once more, this time however was in sorrow.

"All is true Thorin, but I will tell my story with pride in my choices friend."

"Stay close to me Laecla, we will keep you safe!" Smiling gratefully at him I place a hand on his cheek.

"What have I done to deserve such friends and a King no doubt." His eyes crinkle as a small smile appears on his face and in that moment he looked more like a King I could follow than anything. Quickly ruffling my hair he leads me over to the other Dwarves where Balin stands proudly next to me, also giving my hand a squeeze, he must know the story also. Looking over where Bofur stood next to him brother and cousin, his reassuring smile was the best comfort I could have asked for at this moment. Horns were suddenly heard and I was shoved unceremoniously into the middle of the Dwarves, crowding around me I try to look above them, however being short did not really help that fact and so I could not see what was approaching. Using my ears I hear hooves of many horses with a slight selection of Elvish words being conversed. Relaxing my tense shoulders I pull Bilbo next to me.

"Worry not my dear fellow, we are not under attack." His face turned up to me with an unsure look, winking slightly at him I look forward seeing Bofur who had somehow got in front of me, confused I look round and see Ori on my opposite side. Clutching his hand in mine I squeeze his gently in comfort, he scampered closer to my side, smiling gently at him I turn forward and see Lord Elrond talking to Gandalf through a little space between the Dwarves as Thorin had walked forward to greet Elrond. Hearing only the Elvish "**_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin"_** I hide a smile as Gloin mutters angrily about what he meant.

"Calm Gloin he simply is offering us food." I state out loud sending a reassuring smile towards the Dwarf in question and he sends me a small smile back.

"Well in that case then lead on." Lord Elrond comes in to view as the Dwarves walk forward.

"Vywien Evenstar, Gandalf wherever did you find her." Holding in the snarl that wanted to escape my throat I clench my hands into fists.

"I was in my own homeland Elrond, like I stated." I walked forwards with the last of the Dwarves trying to control my anger.

"I sent Elves to your homeland they said nothing of you when they returned." Smirking slightly to myself I shake my head.

"When I do not want to be seen I can hide very well. You know this my Lord." His cool eyes search my face trying to see what emotions I am trying to contain.

"You are angry."

"Yes" I know it was not a question but I cannot help but answer. "We shall speak soon my Lord but now is not the time to bring up bad memories." He nods and we carry on walking in silence until a She-Elf appeared in front of us.

"Sidhil will take you to get cleaned and more properly dressed." Bowing in thanks I follow the Elf in question smiling at her gentle walk, how I have missed living with these gentle souls though I really enjoy being with my Kin once more. Day dreaming I nearly walked into the young Elf as she stopped suddenly, smiling sheepishly at her as we enter I glance around. It is my old room, exactly how I left it, stroking the silk throw on the bed I hide a secret smile of longing. It has been a very long time since I have even been in the presence of Rivendell let alone in my old room, sighing softly to myself I nod at the Elf and walk to the bathroom ready to enjoy a warm bath.

* * *

Slipping the blue dress on I stare distaste at it. I do not like dresses, let me make this clear! I stare longingly at my old clothes stretched on the bed, Sidhil is coming to mend and wash them, great! I walk through the halls of Rivendell to where I can hear my friends sat, Dori telling Ori to just try some green food and Dwalin complaining there is no meat, laughing softly I walk in front of the company. Gloin choked on some of his food while Bofur stared, most of the Dwarves laughed at this until they looked at me and also stared. Blushing slightly under the attention I put my hands on my waist.

"You all look you have never seen a She-Dwarf before, Bofur dear please close your mouth it would pain me to see you eat flies as we have a gorgeous feast here." I tease and sit down next to Dwalin and Balin, offering Balin a grateful smile as he handed me a glass of wine.

"Now lass you must remember we have only seen you in mud and gore, now you look like a beauty." Blushing I giggle a little while patting Balin's hand.

"Oh Balin you do charm me with you words." Chuckling he shakes his head while Dwalin laughs good-natured next to me.

"Oh Miss Laecla who do you think is the most handsome of us Dwarves then?" Kili's cheeky voice is heard above everyone else's, sending a wicked smirk his way I wink.

"Oh my Kili I would have to say my dear Balin, seeing as he is the only one that has complimented me." A shocked look appears on his face while the rest of us chuckle away. Dinner went through uneventfully apart from Bofur sending me smiles and winks making a blush appear on my cheeks every single time. Standing, Dwalin offers me his arm which I link with my hand sending him a grateful smile, I cannot walk in this infernal dress! We all walked through a series of hallways till we appear in an opening where each Dwarf sat down with their belongings. An elf suddenly appeared though he seemed slightly out of breath, I looked to him until I saw it was Lindir, sneering slightly I turn away and walk over to sit by Bofur and Bifur.

"Miss Evenstar your room is ready."

"I thank you but I shall stay with my Kin tonight." I state while watching Bofur carve something into a block of wood.

"That is highly improper."

"So is adultery my dear Elf yet I see you not disputing that." A low blow but it was needed, telling me it is improper to sleep with my Kin, they probably could keep me safer than any Elf here. A sharp snap of a jaw closing reached my ears and I glanced at Lindir seeing his furious face, ah my work here is done!

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes it was, wasn't it." I simply exchange and then turn my full attention to the rest of the Dwarves, all who were looking between us with a sense of shock. Smiling sheepishly at them I bow my head and listen to Lindir's footsteps leaving.

"I think it's time you tell us that story lass, we are all dying with suspense." A short laugh escapes my throat before it's taken over by a sigh.

"It is not a happy story friend's." I look down again rubbing my eyes softly. A hand grabbed my own holding it gently in his own, glancing up I see Bofur's kind brown eyes and know they deserve to know my history.

"When I was born Lord Elrond and my parent's had a meeting, they decided they wanted to join the two races which would show the other's in the Elf and Dwarf communities that we could join together and become something more, something happier in a time of peace and plenty. Thorin and Balin already know this, however they did not know it was me, I was to become a peace treaty for all Dwarves and Elves, to be used as a pawn." Distate must have shown in my voice as a felt Bofur's hand squeeze my own, sending an appreciative smile his way and carry on with my story.

"So when I was to become a marrying age I was to marry one of Lord Elrond's son's, Lindir, and to move to Rivendell. However, my parent's died when I was a young Dwarfling and the plans had to be changed, I knew nothing of their plans yet. By the conditions of the contract Lord Elrond and my parents had made, if they died then the Advisers of the court then must choose the right course. However, they were greedy and arrogant, made Lord Elrond pay more to them, I was locked in a room till the time came to marry Lindir. But like I told you all, I was a curious Dwarf I escaped many times, I actually ran away when I was thirty to go live in Rivendell, it was there I found out about the agreement. Fifteen years I lived here under Lord Elrond's guidance and teaching till I became forty-five, I never wanted to marry his son and he never wanted to marry me, proof of this was on my forty-sixth birthday." Breathing heavily I leant against Bofur's arm and let his one arm encase my waist holding me against him.

"I was to bring Lindir dinner, as accustomed on a certain day so we could get to know one another. However when I entered his chambers he was not alone but with another Elf. Blinded by hate and anger for wasting my time and life I left Rivendell and returned to my homeland, ridding it of the vermin who were meant to look after my home but instead nearly drove it and its people to death. I never forgave any of the Elf's nor my parent's for forcing me into a marriage I had not agreed to and so I travelled long and wide away from all my kin and Elves, instead I lived with Men to study and understand them. It's not a long story my friends but I hope it explains your questions." I stare at my feet for a long time till I feel a group of arms surrounding me, shock filled me as all the dwarves and Bilbo joined in hugging me. A joyful laugh bubbled up my throat and embraced them all back smiling with fondness at them all, a small tear dribbled down my cheek in which Dori stroked away.

"Lass you will forever be safe with us!" Nori stated and they all joined in with a cheer, chuckling I nod.

"Ah stuck with you all forever, however will I cope?" I grin and kiss Bofur's cheek, whose arm is still wrapped around my waist.

* * *

**_Mwah hope you all enjoyed! Please please please reviews would be very much appreciated and enjoyed :D_**


	6. A word to the Wise

**_Hello my darlings, next chapter is here MWAHAHAHA ;) I do not own the Hobbit characters (unfortunately :P) but I do own my OC :D Please please review :D Thank you all for favourites and following this story and reviewing :D Love you all please enjoy :)_**

* * *

Waking slightly I shift around slightly, however I was intruded from turning by a heavy weight on my waist, complaining faintly under my breath I open my eyes only to be met with brown ones. Shock hit me as Bofur smirks slightly and pulls me closer, I give him a quick smile while trying to remember how I got into this situation of sleeping by Bofur and when his arm had decided to encase me. I am sure I did not have too much elven wine; I must have just passed out from exhaustion? Bofur's fingers softly tightened on my waist and my eyes glance back up to his while a faint blush spreads across my cheeks. Giving me an unsure look he goes to remove his arm, pouting slightly I move closer to him so his arm does not leave my waist, however now I was nearly face to face with him, blushing more at the improper position we were in I could not bring myself to care seeing as he was so warm and the air was quite chilly. Letting out a content sigh I rest my head against his chest attempting to lessen the blush and the smile I had across my face. A soft chuckle left Bofur and both his arms now held me softly against him and again the smile grew across my face, comfortable my finger lazily drew patterns on his shirt and my eyes slowly closed letting sleep take me once more but not before I feel a soft kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Walking around Rivendell I let my hand softly run across the wall feeling the clay and material, letting a small gentle smile grace my lips I turn to walk back the Dwarves. Sighing I close my eyes and feel the energy of the Elves pull me back to where they once tried to make me believe was home and once it really was home but now it was full of memories, good and bad. Memories were spilling around my head before a blow to my chest staggered me back and my eyes spring open, poor Bilbo Baggins was there on the floor looking positively shocked. Giggling slightly I bend and help him up, dusting him off but then I saw the slightly sadness in his face which stopped any giggles that were escaping me. Pulling him over to a bench nearby I turn to look at him properly.

"Whatever is wrong my friend?" Shaking his head he turns away but not before I place a hand on his cheek. "You are worried about this quest?"

"I worry about a lot of things Lady Laecla or is it Vywien?" Chuckling I softly stroke his cheek.

"My dear Bilbo Baggin's you may call me whatever your heart desires but I prefer Laecla, no lady or miss in front of it though." Nodding he looks at me and I see those eyes swimming with doubts, worry and slight fear, worried I kneel before him and take his hands in mine. "Tell me your troubles friend, I will help lift the burden."

"I worry I will not be any help on this quest, I will be a burden myself. Why oh why did I even run out my front door or even out of Hobbiton." Smiling softly at him I tuck a curl back into his mane of unruly hair.

"My dear Bilbo, there is only one Road; it is like a great river with its springs at every doorstep and every path is its tributary. You see my darling Hobbit, it's a dangerous business going out of your front door, you step into the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off it. I have faith friend! You are no burden, don't you listen to Thorin or any other Dwarf, listen to me, there is a path for you Bilbo and you will find it along the way of this quest do not worry, but come to me if you still have doubt in your heart that you were never meant to come on this quest."

"Thank you my Lady Laecla." Giving his hand a slight squeeze I stand up and leave a gentle kiss upon his cheek, leaving him to his thoughts I carry on down the hallways only looking back when I go to turn the corner seeing him still sat with his confusing thoughts. Sighing, I rub my forehead and carry on towards the gathering of Dwarves, we will be leaving to night but I can feel there is a disturbance somewhere in Middle-Earth and my heart aches for the pain of what may come about. Walking into the dinning outer area I could not stop the smile that grew as I saw all the Dwarves dressed in Elven gear, they must be letting the Elves actually clean their clothes, chuckling I go and sit beside Gandalf.

"Why Thorin don't you just look dashing." His joking glare just made me laugh more. "My King it is all in jest you will have your Dwarven armour on once again." I sipped my wine slowly while eating a little, I was not hungry my heart was still aching from later, worrying I look up to the wizard.

"Gandalf, may I talk to you?" His blue/grey eyes met mine and nodded, both of us standing he walked while I followed him to Elrond's library. Shutting the door behind me we both go to sit on two seats near the back.

"What troubles you Incánus?" Smiling faintly at the old name I rub my eyes.

"I feel something is amiss with Middle-Earth Gandalf, something has been uncovered which had been hiding, I can feel darkness where should be light." My green eyes focus on the Wizard who also looked worried. "I feel that something has returned but I do not want to believe it, Radagast came to see you about an evil we thought was lost?"

"Yes Incánus he did." Sending him an unsure look he carried on. "He believes that there is a Necromancer in Dol Guldur." Shock hit me and I sat forward.

"He has proof?" Nodding he drew out a parcel slowly leaning forward I open it to see a blade which should cause distress to any that see it. "Angmar's blade!" Leaning back I shiver as Gandalf once again places the parcel back into his robes hidden his face white like my own.

"This is what troubles me Incánus." Nodding I lean forward once more and meet the Wizard in his own worrisome gaze. "Sometimes I do wish things did not happen in my time." Chuckling softly at his slight joke I pat his hands.

"Ah but Tharkun so do I, and so do all who live to see such times as we've had before. But that is not for us or them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us, however long or little my friend."

"Sometimes you have wiseness beyond your years Incánus." Laughing fully now I stand to leave.

"Aye it scares me more than when I am particularly dumb."

"You are the true Queen of the Glittering caves Incánus but do not forget you have magic in your blood too." Sighing I turn and walk away.

"That magic has long been hidden Gandalf."

"But do not forget why you are called Incánus, Lady of the Balrogs." Stopping in midstep my eyes once again are drawn to the Grey Pilgrim. "They should know."

"A Dragon and a Balrog are two different things." His mischieveious smile made me worried while I walked once again to the door.

"Be ready to leave tonight with the Dwarves." Nodding as I reach the door I give him a smirk.

"Ah you would not want me fighting with Saruman again?"

"No my friend, not again." Shaking my head I leave and head to the quarters of the Dwarves, seeing Fili, Kili and Ori there I tilt my head, where are the others?

"Boys where are the others?" They all turn to me and shrug their shoulders, such a helpful group of Dwarves. Sitting down next to Ori I watch him sketch out the layout of Rivendell, tracing each and every line with care I couldn't help but look at the young dwarf with awe. "Ori this is a masterpiece!" I gasp as his cheeks turn a funny shade of red.

"Thank you my Lady but 'tis only a sketch."

"If I could sketch as well as this I would be incredibly please my young Dwarf, be proud in what you can achieve it really is a beauty! When peace is finally settled on Erebor I will bring you the finest watercolours around Middle-Earth so I can see them put to good use!" It may seem that I am praising Ori too much, but when you are the type of Dwarves we are he tends to be ignored mostly and his skills never pronounced.

"Well my Lady I have heard you have a voice like a dove, could we maybe hear a piece of music please?" Amused I turn to the other two Dwarves who were nodding their heads so much I had fear they would completely fall off.

"Well I suppose one would not hurt. It is a song I heard when I was quite young I am not sure where it came from." Taking in a deep breath I slowly let the words flow through my lips:

"_Still round the corner there may wait  
A new road or a secret gate  
And though I oft have passed them by.  
A day will come at last when I  
Shall take the hidden paths that run  
West of the Moon, East of the Sun."_

Pleased at their shocked faces I turn back to Ori who was smiling happily.

"And now you will never hear me sing again." I jest while lying down watching a Robin fly around me and once again my eyes start to close listening to the Dwarfs arguing and Ori's pencil scratching the page.

* * *

Groaning I sit up as Kili kept poking me, sending him my best 'Thorin' glare seemed to work as he scampered off and hid behind his brother. Smirking slightly I sat up, glad I had already been in my Dwarven clothes before I had fallen asleep, and quickly grabbed my bag and coat, standing up I see Bofur send me a quick wink making my face blush to the high heavens.

"My my Lady Laecla, what a lovely shade of red your face has turned, may I inquire as to why?" Kili's voice sounded out and I once again did my 'Thorin' glare, how on earth that Dwarf lived with them since they were small I will never know. Rolling my eyes at Kili's comment I turned around and slipped on my coat and sword, Ringil how I came across this sword was by Gandalf, supposedly he found it in a cave somewhere after all evil was rooted out thankfully this sword seemed only destined to good.

"Come my Queen it is time to leave." Bilbo pulled on my hand as we all left the clearing and Rivendell.

"How many times Bilbo, I am not Queen to you friend." His small smile caught me off guard.

"Ah but how can such a wise being not be called a Queen." Sniggering slightly I roll my eyes.

"I think I have been called wise more than enough times today my good Hobbit, if I once more told I am wise today I shall suspect the whole of Middle-Earth has gone quite mad." Chuckling along with me Bilbo never left my side until we started climbing up the hill to get back to the secret passage, he stopped and stared back towards Rivendell, glancing worriedly back at him I carried on walking knowing if he wants to he can catch me up. Whispering goodbye under my breath to my old home I followed Balin up the slope and into the Wild once more, and what adventures will happen to us once we arrive there again.

* * *

**Mwah I am hoping to get another chapter up tonight my darlings, it depends whether I fall asleep or not ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seems a bit slow but shows how 'wise' Laecla is and a littttttle bitttttty secret, can you find where I left a clue on this secret ;)? Review and PM me if you can and I shall let you know first as to why …. MWAHAHAHAHA **


	7. A bit of a tumble

**_Did anyone see the clue? :O No well I shan't tell any of you until I feel is the right time ;) UNLESS you can find the clue still in the last chapter :P It's like a quest, just less dangerous … and shorter … and more boring … and less Dwarves or smelliness :P Enjoy my darlings please review and just enjoy :D_**

* * *

'Damn Thorin Oakenshield to the deepest and darkest pit of the afterlife,' I could not help but think as I clung to the edge of the ledge on a mountain side in torrential rain and to top it off, thunder and lightning! Doesn't help the bloody floor is so slippy! Speaking of slippy my foot once again slips over the edge of the 'path' we are walking and I am pulled up against a chest once again. Breathing out a shaky breath I give Bofur a grateful look and squeeze his hand softly as we once again ascend this godforsaken Mountain! Glancing back at Bilbo I see him having the same trouble as me, though Bofur was having enough trouble trying to keep us both stable. Fili sent me a smug smirk from in front which turned into fear as his foot slipped; laughter erupted from me though he couldn't hear it, which was enough to cheer me up for a few more minutes.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouts from the front of the group, well done you heap of troll dung!

"WATCH OUT!" Ducking back into the rocky mountain side we all see Stone Giants emerging and ripping massive boulders out of the mountain side.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

"Get back, you'll fall!"

"Bofur!"Me and Dwalin manage to pull the lunatic back as Fili murmurs to Kili. Suddenly tremours were felt as a boulder smashed above our heads, Bofur yanked me towards him and placed my head in his chest as he held me protectively so I would not get scratched or bruised by the falling shards of rock. Looking up at him he sends me a quick smile until we start to move, not us exactly but the whole mountain side, or what I thought was mountain. Fear shot through me and we all clung to the rock behind us, looking to the side I see just Kili by me, where on earth was Fili or the rest of the Dwarves for that matter? It felt like we were airborne but that just made it all ten times worse, clinging to the rock I can feel it cut into my fingers and palms but I didn't care, an arm trapped my chest against the rock also, looking to Bofur I see a steel gaze of determination that I haven't seen there before and it made a little bubble of hope that maybe we might get out of this. And that bubble was burst as soon as we were face to face with the other dwarves from about fifty yards away. That was the least of our worries, it was the sheer wall of rock what was we were suddenly hurtling towards that made a slightly scream escape my throat. Hitting it we all fell, thankfully, onto the path of the mountain, all I can say is I HATE giants of any kind!

"KILI!" Smiling softly at Thorin as he comes sprinting around the side I motion to Kili who is clung to my arm. Patting is head softly I help pick him up and let Thorin embrace him aswell as Fili. Looking around I suddenly worry, we are missing someone.

"Where's Bilbo?" My eyes dart around until I see the poor Hobbit clinging onto the side of the path, leaping forward I manage to grasp his hand before he lets go and suddenly I feel both of us slipping off the side. What on Middle-Earth does this Hobbit eat, pebbles? Trying to get my other hand to grasp anything else is impossible as its at an odd angle trying to hold onto Bilbo's arm. I feel hands on my legs pulling me back and managing to scrape up my stomach but I don't care and still hold Bilbo even though burning pain was suddenly exploding in my stomach and joints in my legs. A sudden rush of fur makes me look away from Bilbo's panicked eyes and see Thorin pick Bilbo up with one arm and help us all pull him back to safety, but he then slipped, grabbing his hand as well me and Dwalin manage to pull him back up too, my poor arms! Whimpering slightly I cradle my stomach and see red seeping through my shirt, pulling it away from my body I can see groves made by the sharp shards of rock on the floor, my own fault! Oin sees the red in my cream shirt and hollers over to Thorin who then drops his eyes down to my stomach, waving my hand to stop them worrying I try to stand but my legs give way thanks to all the pulling the lovely Dwarves had done to my legs. Growling slightly at my predicament I try again, and once again fall on my ass. Arms scoop me up and I'm tightly pulled against a chest, looking up I see Dwalin look down in worry.

"You'll been fine lass! We'll get you some where dry and Oin will patch you up good as new." Smiling thankfully at him I keep my hands pressed again the wounds to stop the blood.

"Thank you Dwalin!"

"I couldn't let you crawl your way to the cave now could I? I can't help but keep thinking of you like a daughter so I might as well treat you like one." I could feel my face soften as Dwalin admits this and even I can see his cheeks darken slightly, with a tentative hand I touch his cheek.

"Never had a proper father before, it would gladden my heart if you were mine." I whisper while then placing my hand back on my stomach, his responding grin made me also grin in happiness, at least out of all this mess maybe I had gained a family that I could call my own!

"Dwalin, Balin and Miss Laecla come!" Balin patted my hand as we followed Thorin on down the path to a cave.

"It looks safe enough!"

"Search to the back, caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Dwalin carried me over to a dry soft where I could lean against the wall and patted my head, yelling to Balin to get Oin as he went with a lantern and checked the cave. Thorin came and sat by me, tearing off a bit of his shirt he wrapped my hands in them as they were also bleeding from the escapade of the Stone Giants.

"Thank you Thorin."

"I should be thanking you my Queen." Looking up i see his blue eyes trained on me, gently I squeeze his fingers.

"You need not thank me my King."

"You helped save my life that warrants a thank you." Smiling with amusement at this King in front of me I accept his help with no complaint apart from in my mind wishing it was another Dwarf tending to me.

"Thank you for wrapping my hands, I may have had a little problem with doing that." A small smile graced his lips for a moment. "You look much more handsome with a smile Thorin, you should do it more." Chuckling he shakes his head.

"Who would I have to look handsome for my Queen?"

"Ah well the whole of Erebor soon my Lord, though I can guess you will have a huge choice of women with or without looking handsome." I jest while trying to get comfortable against the wall. His eyes were trained on my face as he finishes the bandage on my one hand.

"A choice of women?" Nodding I give him a mischievous grin.

"Though I think you'll have competition seeing as Fili and Kili are by your side, I swear the women will swoon in a big heap at all of your feet." A shocked laugh escaped the Dwarf in front of me, a spark of amusement and fondness for this dwarf grew inside of me, he is kind and witty when he wants to be.

"Ahh, will you be the one to help them back up?"

"No my dear Thorin, I will be the one pouring water on them and sending them home well scolded." I smile up at him and cross my arms only to flinch when it stretches my torn skin of my stomach. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Laecla?"

"Well I think my legs and arms have gained a few inches, I swear I shall be the tallest dwarf now in all of Middle-Earth." He rolls his eyes slightly at my lame joke and then motions Oin over as soon as he enters the cave.

"I will come check on you latter Laecla."

"Thank you Thorin! For the help and the company!" I send a fond smile towards him before turning to Oin who was glaring at my stomach. "Oh dear, what has my stomach ever done to you my friend Oin?" He chuckles and looks around in his pack bringing out alcohol, some plants, banadages and some needles and thread. My face must have turned white at the sight of the needles as he chuckles again and calls over Bofur.

"I think Bofur you may have to calm Laecla; it seems she is afraid of needles."

"I am not afraid; I just have a huge dislike towards them." Their laughter just made me go into a huff and I turned my head away from both of them until soft fingers stroked my cheek.

"I don't mind holding your hand Lae." His eyes were dancing with laughter and I couldn't help but smile a little till Oin started cleaning my wounds making me hiss, Bofur quickly sat beside my waist so he could look forward to me. "It'll be fine, you don't even need stitches just them cleaned out and bandaged proper!"

"Yes lass, though there'll be scarring I 'ope you know!" Nodding I bite my lip and try to blink away the tears that were brought on from the stinging.

"Would you like to see what I carved last night Laecla?" Nodding my head I try to focus on Bofur instead of what Oin was doing. Bofur reached into his pack and brought out a beautiful carving of Suldal my horse. Gasping in surprise I softly stroked the sleek piece of wood in shock.

"You made this Bofur?" Smiling bashfully he nodded and held it out for me to take. Softly taking it out of hands I couldn't help but stare at it in wonder and awe. "It's truly a magnificent piece of work Bofur!"

"Well it's for you lass so I'd hope its 'agnificent!"

"For me?"

"Aye, though when we finally reclaim Erebor I'd like to paint it as well if that's all right."

"My dear Bofur you may do what you like, it's truly a beautiful piece, thank you!" I whisper and hug it gently against my chest smiling at him.

"All done lass, becareful next time yes!"

"Thank you Oin!" I give him my best innocent smile before he wonders off over to Dori and Gloin. Turning back to Bofur I begin to have mischievous thoughts and it may be because of how I have been waking up with a certain dwarf next to me with his arm around my waist. "I would very much like to thank you for this gift Bofur." I whisper softly so only he will hear as it seems everyone is getting ready to sleep.

"You already have lass." Smirking slightly I move closer to him.

"Not properly, I have a gift to give you as well if you would like to receive it?" Tilting his head he nodded. "You'll have to shut your eyes though." I tried to keep my face as innocent as possible if he figured out a part of my plan too soon it'll be ruined.

"Okay lass?" Grinning a little as he gives me a suspicious look, he closes his eyes, I quickly wave my hand in front of his face and see he honestly has trusted me enough to shut his eyes fully, silly dwarf. Leaning forward I gently kiss the corner of his lips while placing one hand against his cheek, startling his eyes flash open and I'm soon gazing into his dark gaze. Blushing slightly I go to lean back but his lips stop me before I can move catching my own very tenderly, gasping slightly in shock he took it as his advantage and let his teeth very gently bite my bottom lip and then leaning back with a smirk on his face. Laughing quietly I push his shoulder back jokingly.

"You my dear Bofur are a tease!" He lets a chuckle out and winks at me causing another blush race across my cheeks.

"Bofur, you are to take the first watch tonight!" Thorin's voice booms out destroying the moment, I could have glared at him but decided he did not deserve my wrath as he would not understand why I gave it him. Nodding his head he goes to sit near the front of the cave, deciding I can not sleep without him near I follow with my pack and roll out my sleeping roll right by his side. Sending me an unsure look he tilts his head.

"Wouldn't you be warmer near the back of the cave?"

"Trying to get rid of me that soon my dear dwarf? No I'd rather lie by you otherwise I will not be able to sleep without worrying where you are." He sends me an affectionate smile while I lie down and turn so I am on my side facing him. His hand softly strokes through my hair and I let it lull me to sleep as does his soft humming making me smile and place a hand on his knee so I know he's near.

* * *

I hear mumbling but try to ignore it as I try get another hour of sleep, and I would have too if I didn't hear Thorin's shout of 'Wake Up!' Sitting up as quick as I can and grabbing Ringil we suddenly all fall through the floor and land on like a tunnel and soon are being flung and tumbled about while spiralling downwards. We all cannot help but bang into each other as we all tumble out of the tunnel into a wooden cage, falling down I manage to land on Thorin, sending him a quick sorry I move out of way just in time as Bombour lands on all of us. Gasping slightly I sheath Ringil and attempt to get up as I hear shrieking and squawks, I knew that noise anywhere! Goblins!

"Get up QUICKLY!" I scream at the others who seem to only just realise what is happening too late as Goblins grab us all and push us towards others. I snarl at one whose hand tried to grab something it really shouldn't. "Fuck off!" I manage to land one good punch to its face and a swift kick to another making both fall off the pathway into the black abis.

"LAECLA?" I hear Bofur's, Dwalin's and strangely Thorin's calls.

"I'M HERE!" I scream to them both and see Nori just behind me trying to fight his way too but we were unsuccessful, we are hilariously outnumbered! We were pushed, shoved, dragged, pulled and scratched till we arrived in a huge underground cave full to the brim of the foul faced goblins and one humongous one whose rotten stench even I could smell, gagging slightly I tried to get away from the goblins only to be pushed into Dwalin's arms, he quickly rightened me, checked whether I was okay, apart from scratches and bruises on my face I am fine. The huge goblin thing started towards us screeching in a high voice:

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." Snarling I nearly bite the one whose talking as he is clutching my arm to tight.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch." Yeah more like a fricken dry cave out of the bloody rain!

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!"

"You touch any crack or crevice on me mate and you'll be losing your fingers and head!" I roar at the ones grabbing and pulling me, they grab Ringil and throw it into a pile, I better not lose him or there would be hell to pay!

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" We all stand in silence facing the asshole in front of us.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone-Breaker! Start with the youngest!" He points at Ori who I am sure is ready to just wet his trousers I see Thorin go to stand in front but I know I can't let that happen if the goblin sends word to Azog then we are doomed! I quickly rush forward in front of him and push him back towards Balin sending him a look that I tried to send through 'DO NOT GO TO SPEAK WITH BIG FAT AND UGLY!' Standing in front of all the dwarves I muster all my courage.

"Enough!" Suddenly all eyes are on me. Standing proud like I should with my heritage I stare down the Great Goblin.

"Now look who it is. Incánus, Lady of the Balrogs or more well known as Laecla Jadeguard, Queen of the Glittering Caves." I hold my head up proud while baring my teeth.

"You know my lineage; I am guessing you will know my history, so you should know to fear me." I state as loudly as I can. His booming laugh echoed across the vastness of the cave.

"You think I fear you tiny dwarf?" Smirking up at him I lean forward.

"I think we all know you really are."

"You are just a myth girl!"

"If I am a myth, why do you shake and shrink further back when I step forward?" I grin menacingly.

"I should crush you!"

"I'd love to see you try you big fat ugly cretin!" His arm reaches back and before he can strike Thorin's booming voice is heard, closing my eyes in annoyance I turn back to Thorin shaking my head while a group of goblins grab my arms and legs keeping me still.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." He bows mockingly, if only I had a blade in my hands I would slice his 'great' neck right off. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a King. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." I struggle with venom while keeping my eyes locked on the two in front of me.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Do ask your Queen over there whether he still lives." His evil sneering face motioned over to me before speaking to a little Orc who then disappeared away but I was more focused on Thorin's worried face directed at me. That's all I could see until a huge fist came swinging directed at my face …

* * *

**_Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah :P Cliff danger I do hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) reviews and favourites and follows are adored :P_**


End file.
